Question: $ \left(\dfrac{9}{7} \div -\dfrac{8}{5}\right) \div -\dfrac{2}{3} = {?} $
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(\dfrac{9}{7} \times -\dfrac{5}{8}\right) \div -\dfrac{2}{3} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{9 \times -5} {7 \times 8}\right) \div -\dfrac{2}{3} $ $ = -\dfrac{45}{56} \div -\dfrac{2}{3} $ $ = -\dfrac{45}{56} \times -\dfrac{3}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{45 \times 3}{-56 \times -2} $ $ = \dfrac{135}{112}$